


Ohana.

by TishaYagami



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Superfamily (Marvel), Tony-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TishaYagami/pseuds/TishaYagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El recuerda muy bien esa pelicula.<br/>La vio en casa de su tio Rhodey,ese monstruo que llego del espacio a la tierra.<br/>El queria tener una familia.<br/>El también tenia familia,solo que la suya,estaba un poco rota ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana.

**Author's Note:**

> Superfamily.  
> Es un cortito que nació porque era el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga...Que esta en diciembre.  
> En cualquier caso,tarde pero llego.  
> Fandom : MCU.  
> Pareja: Superfamily.  
> Advertencia : Un poquito de Angs.Pero poquito,Tony es una wawa y solo merece amor.  
> Agradecimientos a mi beta adorada <3

“Ohana significa familia y tu familia nunca te abandona”

Al menos eso es lo que había visto en aquella película, de ese monstruo que vino del espacio que vio el fin de semana pasado en la casa de sus tíos.

El pequeño castaño frunció sus labios y jugueteó con la chamarra azul que franjas rojas que traía puesta, había estado todo el día pensando como pedirle a su padre lo que por su pequeña cabecita había estado pasando.  
Sobre todo desde que esa molesta niña pelirroja le había molestado en el jardín.  
Él sí tenía familia. Sólo que papá estaba demasiado ocupado.

—Papi, —Dijo con voz queda, llamando la atención del hombre que revisaba concentrado su computadora. — Ya sé que quiero de cumpleaños.

El hombre le sonrió, marcando aún más las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

— ¿Y?, sólo debes pedírmelo,Peter, y te prometo que te lo daré.

—Quiero pasar mi cumpleaños contigo y papá.

Tony se quedó quieto en su lugar,mirando al niño con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Peter, sabes que… —Había comenzado luego de recuperar la voz.

—Lo prometiste —Interrumpió con reproche en su infantil voz. — y tú me dijiste que un Stark siempre cumple sus promesas.

Tony no supo cómo debatir aquel argumento. Asintió mientras despeinaba los cabellos del niño con una mano, sonriéndole suavemente.

—De acuerdo.Hablaré con tu padre.

 

***

Uno, dos, tres pitidos.

Tony podría jurar que su corazón latía tan rápido que un paro cardiaco estaba cercano a él. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Se lo había prometido a Peter.

—¿Tony? —La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba ansiosa.Como si hubiera estado esperando demasiado tiempo aquella llamada. Y así era. —¿Tony? —Insistió cuando el silencio en la línea fue persistente.Stark pareció reaccionar en ese momento, negando un par de veces.Podria decirle al niño que su padre no quiso ir. O simplemente, que no dio con su paradero e incluso que estaba demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo de monstruos con varias cabezas y tentáculos rojos.

—Peter quiere verte, —Logró decir después de varios segundos y silencio por ambas partes—es su cumpleaños número seis y eso es lo que me pidió de regalo.

—Iré. —Prometió Steve,haciendo negar a Tony varias veces.

—No puedes,Rogers. —Tony mantuvo su mirada en algún punto fijo de la habitación donde dormía Peter con ambos peluches a cada lado. Despeinó los cabellos del niño sonriendo con tristeza. Había pasado casi un año desde que el rubio se había ido. —Y lo sabes.

—Tony, iré. — Insistió con la determinación que siempre lo caracterizó.Stark resopló,comenzando a molestarse.

“No,quédate con tus amigos en Wakanda”

“No necesito que vengas”

Tony se repitió mentalmente que solo lo hacía por Peter.

Se repitió que ya no tenía que afectarle.Ni dolerle.

Steve Rogers no era más que un recuerdo.

—No. —Se separó del niño,saliendo del cuarto. —No lo harás.Y lo sabes.Solo quiero que lo sepas,llevaré a Peter de paseo a Viena.Estaremos allá desde el jueves hasta el sábado. —Cortó la llamada sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del militar.

Él ya había hecho lo que podía por hacer feliz al niño, ahora dependía del rubio.

Y el de verdad esperaba no tener que ver la cara de desilusión de Peter.

Otra vez, por no poder cumplir su promesa.

***

Terminó de hacer la maleta con la dificultad de además cuidar a un entusiasmado niño de 5 años.

Peter saltaba de un lado a otro guardando y sacando juguetes sin decidirse a cuales llevar.

—Llevaré al Capitán América y a IronMan.Ellos no pueden estar separados.¡Son amigos! —Argumento decidido, dejando sobre la maleta ambos peluches ya viejos.

Tony le miro con un poco de tristeza,besando sus cabellos castaños.Odiaba todo esto.Odiaba los malditos acuerdos de Sokovia.Odiaba a Steve por no elegirlo,por no contarle.

Lo odiaba porque aun lo extrañaba.

—Ve por tus zapatos,Peet.

—¿Viena?; ¿No es un poco…Aburrido para un niño de 5 años?

—Tendré seis en dos días—Reclamo con un puchero al otro militar, quién le desordeó los cabellos con cariño.

—Claro.He olvidado lo grande que estas ya.

—Es un sitio neutral y alejado. —Respondió con indiferencia. —Quiero pasar tranquilo el cumpleaños de Peter sin la necesidad de estarme escondiendo de reporteros o molestos paparazis.

Cerró la maleta bajándola de la cama y continuó con la suya.Solo unas pocas cosas,lo demás nuevamente fue llenado con cosas infantiles y alguno que otro medicamento por si las dudas.

—Solo si el mundo está en llamas te llamare. —Tony le sonrió.

Rhodey si era un verdadero amigo.

Se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y ayudado por el otro sacaron las maletas de la habitación,con Peter saltando de un lado a otro.  
El niño estaba demasiado feliz. Vería a su papá para su cumpleaños.

Su papi Tony se lo había prometido y él había sido un buen niño, había hecho sus deberes y comido sus comidas. Su papa estaría orgulloso cuando le contara que había sido cambiado a una clase más avanzada,con niños más grandes. Le entregaría además el regalo que le había hecho para el día del padre. Aun lo tenía pulcramente guardado, como su papi Tony le había dicho que lo hiciera para que no se rompiera.

Sería el mejor cumpleaños.

***

Viernes. 5Pm.

Era el cumpleaños del Peter y Steve no aparecía.

El niño se veía claramente desilusionado mientras comía su helado de chocolate,luego de jugar toda la mañana.

—Papá no vendrá,otra vez, ¿cierto? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos sin decir nada, mirando lo que quedaba de su postre.

—Quizás estaba ocupado. —Intento argumentar Tony, apretando el teléfono que el mismo rubio le había enviado,esperanzado de que al menos,le llamara para saber dónde estaban. —Sabes que papá es un superhéroe.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños. — Y Tony no tenía como negarle eso. Le apretó la mano suavemente

—¿Quieres ir a los juegos? —Y solo ahí, volvió a sonreír.

Peter corrió hacia esos aviones con ridículas caras que subían y bajaban a una velocidad suave, pero que para los niños era como ir volando. Reía divertido mientras elevaba las manos y las bajaba cuando se movían.Tony se prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ver siempre la sonrisa de su hijo.

No notó cuando junto a él, otra persona se sentó, hasta que se quitó la gorra y los lentes de sol es que lo reconoció. Se tensó,conteniendo la respiración.Mordiendo sus labios para no soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Lamento llegar tarde,tenía que…—

—No me importa. —Le cortó Tony sin mirarlo. — A mí no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación.Es a Peter.

Steve le miró dolido, ¿Por qué el genio no entendía que esta situación a él también le estaba matando el alma?

—Tony,yo…—

—No. —Le volvió a cortar esta vez, mirándolo. —No quiero escucharte,si viniste acá,es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Peter.No para hablar conmigo.Solo te diré una cosa,Rogers, —Y esta vez su expresión cambió a una mortalmente seria. —Acepto que no me hayas elegido, acepto que te hayas ido, lo que no te acepto, es que te separes de él.Nosotros terminamos, no tu relación con Peter. Espero que te quede claro. — Siseó poniéndose de pie para recibir a un emocionado Peter, quien al ver el otro hombre chillo de felicidad,lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡Viniste! ¡Papi, mira, si vino! —Exclamó con felicidad viendo al castaño quien le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando al resto de la gente que parecía ignorarlos. — ¡Papi prometió que vendrías!; ven, tenemos pastel y papi me compró muchas cosas. ¡Un gato!, se llamará… Nieve, aunque es un gato negro, pero a mí me gusta.

Tony sonrió inclinándose a él para despeinarlo.

—Por qué mejor no vamos al local,Peter, ahí podrás mostrarle tus regalos. — Sugirió el genio. Tampoco quería exponer el rubio a que alguien lo reconociera.Aún era un criminal buscado.

—Ven. —Peter tomó la mano del rubio llevándolo hacia el recinto donde habían estado celebrando los dos.Era una pequeña sala donde había muchos regalos y globos.No había otro niño.Peter no quería a nadie más que sus dos padres en ese día. —Mira,papi me dio esto, —Sonrió mostrándole una réplica del emblemático escudo. —¡así puedo ir a derrotar malos contigo!, ya no tendremos que estar separados.Papi puede usar la armadura. —Se giró hacia Tony quien varios metros lejos, bebía de un vaso de plástico. —Yo creo que aun la tiene. —Le confesó al militar.

Steve sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.El niño le beso la mejilla ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

—¡Te tengo algo! —Gritó apartándose, buscando entre todos los paquetes,no encontrándolo.Frustrado se acercó a Stark,moviendo sus pequeños brazos de un lado a otro.Tony,comprendiendo el mensaje busco entre su maleta hasta dar con un pequeño sobre azul.  
Peter corrió hacia el rubio,con la sonrisa plasmada en su cara.La sonrisa limpia y llena de felicidad.

—¡Feliz día del padre! —Gritó, entregándole el sobre. —Papi me dijo que el sobre tenía que ser azul. Que es tu color favorito, aunque a mí me guste más el rojo.

Steve no lo resistió. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de Peter,sintiendo la pequeña manita de Peter acariciarle la espalda.

Steve se preguntó si todo había valido la pena. 

***

—¿Volverás con nosotros? — Preguntócuándo ya era tarde.Steve miró al genio quien hablaba por teléfono con quien sabe quién-Papi dice que estas ocupado derrotando villanos. Mientras él juega al noséqué de trajes.

—Es hora de irnos,Peter. Ve a buscar tus cosas. —Tony miró a Steve con seriedad. —Gracias por venir a ver Peter.

—Ven conmigo. —No fue una pregunta. Steve había tomado decisión tras decisión errónea y ya estaba harto de ello. Comenzaría a ver por él.

—¿Disculpa?, no. —Respondió moviendo las manos.

—No es una pregunta,Tony. —Steve se acercó tomándole la mano. Insistiendo hasta que Stark dejo de alejarse de su toque. —Ven conmigo.Tú y Peter.Vámonos.Somos una familia,Tony.Y tenemos que salir de esto juntos.

—El primero en olvidar eso fuiste tú,Rogers.

—¿No lo harías tú también?, sé que me equivoque,Tony.No debí ocultarte lo de tus padres. Pero era precisamente lo que quería evitar. —Intentó hablar.Era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría. —No quiero…

—Estoy listo. —Interrumpió el niño.

Tony se soltó del agarre de Steve mirando a Peter quien sostenía ambos peluches juntos. —¿Nos vamos a casa? —Preguntó mirándolos a los dos.

—Es papá quien tiene que decidir eso,Peter. —Dijo Steve,sonriendo un poco.

—Peter, vete al auto. —El niño se mordió los labios,negando un poco. —Peter. —Insistió Stark.

El niño volvióa negar,comenzando a dejar salir sus lágrimas.

—No quiero. No quiero que papá se vaya otra vez…quiero…quiero, —De sus pequeños ojos ya caían las lágrimas sin control. —quiero a mi familia.Como el monstruo de Stich.No quiero a mi familia rota.

Tony lo miro con los ojos abiertos, inclinándose y rodeando al niño con sus brazos.Apretando los ojos intentando contener sus propias lágrimas.Steve se inclinó rodeando a ambos,soltando su propio llanto.

—No lo somos,Peter,no estamos rotos.No aun. —Dijo el rubio. —Somos una familia.Y tu familia siempre estará contigo.Te lo prometo.  
Tony se mordió sus propios labios.

¿Valía la pena seguir negando lo que él mismo quería?

No.

No lo valía.

Afirmó la mano de Steve y para el rubio era una señal de seguir adelante.

Juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3  
> Por cierto, también lo subí en amor yaoi con otro ussername :)  
> Solo como aviso.  
> Gracias!!!!!


End file.
